Lara croft meet Dirk pitt
by FrozenWantsRiot
Summary: this story take Lara croft and teams her up with clives cusslers man of action Dirk pitt as well as my OCC Iyneferti thrown in the mix well read review and enjoy.


Disclaimer: Dirk pitt is owned bye Clive cussler and Lara croft who at one time was a real person but sadly the rights to her image and legacy belong to Edos and Encore. So there for it comes down to the fact that the only things I own here are the plot, Iyneferti and yeah that's about it.  
  
Lara croft meet Drik Pitt  
  
Her boots echoed in the hallway "utterly annoying" Lara croft thought to her self. She was a medium sized woman with braded chestnut brown hair and with cold calculating eyes of about the same color as her hair. She was beautiful and young though her face didn't show it to well she had a look of age and maturity one that came from seeing more of the world then could possibly be good for her.  
  
She turned finally reaching the door to the N.U.M.A. headquarters. She still didn't understand why she was asked to come here bye the admiral. What she did know was that it was important but she did hope that how ever important this was to the American government she sure as bloody hell hoped it was worth her time.  
  
A tall tanned skinned gemstone green eyed dark haired man opened the door for her he bowed and said, "allow me to introduce my self my names Dirk Pitt and you are Ms. Croft I presume" Dirk said poring his charm into the introduction. Dirk was tall and handsome in a rugged since dark stubble that the sharpest razor could prune but never trim covered his jaw he looked just a bit haggard and tired but kept cheeriness to him none the less.  
  
"That's Lady Croft to you" lara snapped her British accent flowed heavily.  
  
"Well, Lady Croft," Dirk said as he ushered her in the room, closing the door afterwards. A short gruff and stalky man sat behind a desk that looked as if it could be bigger than he himself.  
  
The man cleared his throat. "Hello, Miss Croft," he said, his tone leaving no room for her to argue over the title.  
  
"I am Admiral Sandecker, and I called you here and am taking up your time because N.U.M.A needs your help. We have found a rare artifact called the Akadian armor and it's burred deep with in an ancient Egyptian tomb of Maharet and we need your help as well as Mr. Pitts in finding it, and bringing it back here. You being the tomb raider you are were the best choice. Now you both should go make your travel plans because you're going to Egypt."  
  
"But Admiral," Drik started. Sandecker gave him a look that would have killed a lesser being and with that Drik Pitt shut his trap.  
  
But Laura, on the other hand, promptly said, "Admiral, I work alone so you either have me or Mr. Pitt go. Not the both of us." Sandecker glared at her.  
  
"Ms. Croft I don't care if I am chancing a war by doing this but you will go with Mr. Pitt and set your flight to Egypt with him." Sandeckers tone left no room for the slightest of words.  
  
Lara stormed out of Sandecker's office; gutted that some bloodily little bloke thought he could just order her around. She went back to the apartment she was staying at in silence and preceded to pack her thing's grumbling to herself.  
  
Dirk did the same he went back to his home and packed. Making his good byes as he went to the N.U.M.A travel department and made arrangements to take his private plane. As he walked he thought he should find Lara and offer her a ride in his plan. He was wearing a kaki short-sleeved shirt and kaki shorts with a belt that had a first aid kit and some other useful things.  
  
As Dirk turned the corner he ran into Lara. They both fell down with an "ohmp" Dirk got to his feet and extended a hand to help Lara up she excepted it and pulled her self up.  
  
"Thank you MR. Pitt" Lara said dusting her self off. She had on her kaki shorts and white sleeveless shirt with her thick black gear belt with the skill on in the belt were some gadgets and things most of witch Dirk didn't care to identify.  
  
"Ms. Croft would you like to go to Egypt in with me in my plane?" Dirk asked smiling and trying his luck and being friendly to this less then grateful Brit woman. To his surprise Lara nodded as a positive reply took out her cell phone hit a button and said.  
  
"Hello Hillary" Lara said tilting her head slightly at the look Dirk was giving her. "Can you tell Bryce he doesn't need to get the chopper started up after all?" Lara continued muttering a few yes's and uh huh's the hung up, then tucked her phone back in her pouch.  
  
Dirk raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?" he said, looking at the tomb raider.  
  
"Just canceling my ride oh, and my companion Bryce arranged for a guide to meet us when you reached Memphis," Lara said as she turned, adding, "Well, lead the way."  
  
Dirk turned as well and led the way to the N.U.M.A hanger and his prized plane. He climbed in and Lara fallowed. Taking a seat next to him in the co- plot chair as Dirk start the engines and took off.  
  
Some time later they landed at the Memphis airport. It had been an uneventful flight, Lara looked around, putting her sunglasses on as she stepped out of the plane. Dirk fallowed her after checking the plan with Memphis security also putting his sunglasses on.  
  
"So where is this guide your companion set up for us" just as soon as the words came out of Dirks mouth a tall black hair woman stepped behind him and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Iwy em Hotep" the woman said with a thick Egyptian accent, as Dirk turned around to face her.  
  
"You two are Mr. Pitt and Ms. Croft I presume?" she said, looking them over with her worn looking deep blue eyes. She was tall, tan and thin with corded muscles, not unlike Lara she had long raven hair that had been tied back with a few leather ties. She didn't look too much younger then Lara and she was wearing a leather toplet and what looked to be linen long shorts. Her face was set with an amused look.  
  
"Yeah we would be us," Dirk said, holding his hand out to her Lara nodded in agreement, also holding her hand out, hopping to make the pleasantries short.  
  
"Iwy em Hotep," she said, shaking each of their hands in turn. When they both gave her a puzzled look she laugh lightly.  
  
"It means greetings and bye the way I'm Iyneferti." Iyneferti continued, "now I suppose you to would like to get right to business the quads are over there if you'd like we can get going to Maharet tomb right now." She turned, walking over to three quads neatly park bye the airport exit.  
  
Lara had no problem with getting right down to work and from the looks of it Dirk didn't either the only Lara was wondering was how Iyneferti new about the tomb and whatever it is Lara and Dirk were to be doing. As Lara and Dirk mounted the quads and started them up Lara asked.  
  
'How do you know about all this?" Iyneferti turned and looked back at Lara from her own quad.  
  
"Hillary. He's an old friend of my families and he filled me in that the tomb raider and a guest would be dropping bye looking for something that located in Maharet's tomb. He asked if I would act as a guide and be of what help I could," Iyneferti said as she sped off on the quad Lara and Dirk fallowed her. Lara couldn't help but think that she should have known Hillary was behind their help.  
  
As the three sped along on their way to the tomb, Dirk notice that they had company four more quads sped behind them the riders of witch soon opened fire. Iyneferti turned, her quad doubling back she unsheathed the two short swords that had been hanging at her side and cut two of the riders in half.  
  
Dirk had already drawn his gun and shot one of the riders, but it was no good for every one they killed two more seemed to sneak out of the shadow at them. Dirk chanced a glance back at Iyneferti she had jumped her quad over a sand dune one of the masked men shot the fuel tank he had turned just in time to her flip off and land on the back on of Lara's quad just before her own exploded.  
  
Lara drew her two trademark UIZS; reaching past Iyneferti's head, she opened fire. Saying to her as she did so "looks like we're up for a ripping good fight."  
  
Iyneferti nodded, not one to be left out of the action drew her magnum and opened fire as well. Dirk wheeled his quad around, trying to get some of the rider's attention away from Lara and Iyneferti. It worked they moved in to try and corner Dirk but Pitt was known to put up a good fight.  
  
He kept his quad going dodging gun fire and returning it at the same it hitting two of the chasseing gun men and sending them spinning into the other two Dirk just barely managed to avoid the explosion. He looked around to see where Lara and Iyneferti were it didn't take long for Dirk to spot the two women racing along on the quad about 40 yards ahead from where he was. So he hit the throttle and was racing along a little ways behind them.  
  
Dirk could see that one of the two of them was bleeding and badly from the looks of it so he yelled over the racket of the quads.  
  
"Hey slow down" Lara looked back and slowed her quad so Dirk could catch up he caught up quick as he did he soon spotted the bloody patch on Lara's shoulder as well as some blood spurting from Iyneferti.  
  
"How much farther to the tomb" Dirk yelled. "Not much" Iyneferti responded leaning on Lara to hold her self on the quad. Soon they were at the temple that led to the tomb Dirk got off his quad took his med kit from his belt and began wiping the blood from Lara's shoulder. Lara gave a small wince but let Dirk clean and wrap her wounds.  
  
Dirk turned to Iyneferti and did the same to witch she was aching too much to complain.  
  
"Thanks" both women said as they hopped off the quads.  
  
"Ok what now" both Lara and Dirk said. "We enter" Iyneferti rubbing her thighs adding, "ouch my butt definitely isn't liking me for doing that flip." Lara laughed lightly and Dirk holstered his gun and started for the temple entrance.  
  
"Well ladies shall we get going" Dirk said keeping his pace toward the temple. The two women strode briskly to the Iron Gate that Dirk having been there shot the lock off pushed it open.  
  
"I could of picked it you know" Lara said walking through the gate as Iyneferti and Dirk fallowed. They were in a pass with thick stonewalls as they walked it got darker up ahead Lara dug into her backpack and took out a flare and lit it red light shown over the hieroglyphics on the walls. As they reached the end of the all they came upon a huge painting of Scorpion holding the sun.  
  
Iyneferti gasped "the sigh of the Akadian," she ran her hand over it as she continued, "The Scorpion the servant of Anubis combines with the Power of Ra makes an Akadian."  
  
"How would you know that?" Dirk asked. Lara as well raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because I am an Akadian" Iyneferti stated with an almost pride full air. When she notice Dirk and Lara shooting her suspicious looks.  
  
"What is it" Iyneferti ask her voice filled with a mix of fear and annoyance.  
  
"We are he to get a rare and powerful armor that belong to Akadians" Dirk said putting a grip on his gun.  
  
"What you think I want it, I'm an Akadian by birth meaning my mother was an Akadian. My great grandmother was the last of us to be trained; I'm not train as one witch means I'm just an Egyptian. The only reason I know the sigh is because I'm interested in learning more about them. I'm not going to take some armor and try to take over." Iyneferti said angrily turning from the wall and walking toward the entrance.  
  
Lara put a hand on her should to stop her Iyneferti turned again.  
  
"I trust you Hillary wouldn't have set you to be our guide if I couldn't trust you." Lara said looking Iyneferti in the eye's and seeing nothing wrong or any reason not to trust her.  
  
"Well Ms. Croft you feel free to put you life in her hands but I'm not anymore." Dirk continued, moving to look Iyneferti "I'm going to keep my eyes on you."  
  
Iyneferti shrugged and went back to looking at the wall. "It wouldn't be the first time somebody mistrusted me for my heritage, it also wouldn't be the first time their mistrust was wrong."  
  
Lara moved to the painting and fallowed Iyneferti in tracing over it suddenly to floor dropped out from underneath them. All three of them hit the floor hard pieces of rubble from the floor that had fallen rain down on them.  
  
Lara opened her eyes and dug herself out of a small pile of rubble. Not seeing ether Dirk or Iyneferti she moved around calling out quietly for them.  
  
"Dirk, Iyneferti where are you, are you blokes ok?" she took two steps forward and herd a muffled voice.  
  
"Ms. Croft I'm right here and I'm fine I'd be better if you weren't standing on me though." Jumping back a few paces and Dirk pitt pulled himself from the rubble.  
  
"My apologies Dirk" Lara said as Iyneferti immerged from the rubble as well.  
  
"Matahabata!" she said rubbing her head, "that was a knock for a loop." Lara chuckled and nodded in agreement. Dirk looked around the room the first thing he notice was a man sitting silently on what looked to be a throne wearing nothing but a linen long skirt and a golden band on his head accompanied bye two golden swords that hung from his sides.  
  
He rose from he place and spoke, "Iwy em Hotep, awit Neferhotep mose pharaoh ta Akadian." He as well had a strong Egyptian accent; walking toward them making it known he was not afraid. Lara looked toward Iyneferti. Lara thought she looked pissit off to say the lest.  
  
Clearly he new that both Dirk and Lara didn't understand, so he cleared his throat and repeated himself this time In English "greeting I am Neferhotep new king of Akadians." Iyneferti growled at that taking a step forward.  
  
"I would guess you're here for the armor then, well your not getting it." Neferhotep just laughed and kept walking forward.  
  
"And you young Akadian think you can stop me." "First of all don't call me that and I am going to stop you."  
  
Iyneferti drew her swords standing ready she leaned over to Lara, whispering. "You take the Yankee over there and find that armor I'll take care of this joker," Lara had no problem with this. She moved to catch Dirk by the wrist, turning to leave she was stop by mocking laughter.  
  
"Let me explain something young Akadian, even if you did proved time for your friends to escape now they wouldn't get the armor and do you know why because there are two keys to unlock the gateway to the armor and I have one." Neferhotep bellowed with a victorious smirk set a crossed his face, he help you a medium sized sun pendent.  
  
"Go I'll get this key you guy track down the other one" Iyneferti yelled Dirk made a move to protest but Lara drug him away exiting through a small door off to the side until nothing but the distant clangs of clashing swords were the only sounds herd.  
  
"What now," Dirk said irritably, "how do we even know she can, let alone will get the other key." "Even though it's not commonly known I use it, it's called faith in someone and besides we can just sneak back and shoot him if this doesn't pan out." Lara said walking through the passage lighting a flare and looking at the walls.  
  
Seeing nothing she stopped so that Dirk bumped into her knocked her over into another we they herd a rumbling and...  
  
Iyneferti had her hands full. Neferhotep prove he could indeed fight. Iyneferti jumped to the side wiping around and spinning her swords only proving to clash them against his golden ones once again.  
  
Neferhotep circled her looking smug Iyneferti spun again jumping this time but when she landed bits of the flooring gave way underneath her right foot, as hard as she tried to pull it out it was no use her blasted boot was stuffed in there good.  
  
"Matahabata!" she swore giving her leg another yank. Neferhotep laughed.  
  
"I see then that you fear me young Akadian." Iyneferti snarled at him, "I don't fear you, you idiot I'm stuck" still fallowing his circling as best she could with being stuck and all, Neferhotep finally got behind her.  
  
He raised her sword. "Sleep well young one and when you wake you will be my Ityt" he laughed again, picking Iyneferti and walking off...  
  
The floor was opening up cracking in the middle the ravine was growing larger and to make thing worse there was a huge lake of acid at the bottom.  
  
"We have to jump!" Lara yelled Dirk nodded and jumped a crossed just landing on the other side he looked around to discover that Lara was pulling her self from the edge, rubbing her shoulder she got to her feet "ouch that jarred the old shoulder" Lara grumbled then, started running breakneck speed through the rest of the hall Dirk at her side.  
  
"Look!" Dirk yelled as they entered a giant room there on the wall was the Akadian painting but this one seemed to have a map of some sort scribed out in front of it, a map of the temple Lara looked it over being careful not to touch it Dirk strode up to join her.  
  
"I'll take this path here and you can take that one we'll meet up here" Dirk said pointing out the trails Lara nodded in agreement and started off through a short tunnel heading east Dirk turned and headed toward the tunnel heading west...  
  
Iyneferti groaned as she woke up her head hurt like heck fire she was chained to a wall in a small room lit by one torch hanging from the wall opposite of the one she was chained to. She heard footsteps coming toward the room. She groaned inwardly her vision wasn't that good, she was still dizzy not to mention chained, with absolutely no weapons at hand, so she didn't really have fighting as one of her options at the moment.  
  
The door opened Iyneferti held her breath; Neferhotep stepped through the door holding a bucket of water and a washrag, He smirked.  
  
"Up already I see I've sorely underestimated you, you will make a good Ityt for me." Neferhotep knelt down and started cleaning the dried blood off Iyneferti that had come from new and old wounds.  
  
Iyneferti growled again and kicked him away spitting in his face she said, "I will be your wife on my death." Neferhotep laughed his overly fake drawling evil way, wiping the spit from his face.  
  
"Such a foolish one you are, yet you have all the fire and strength of a true Akadian, I'll have to show you off to your friend once I get you cleaned and trained up then again it will be the last thing they see." Iyneferti moved to kick him again but he caught her foot and hung her upside down.  
  
"Now you behave because your friend croft has a nice surprise coming to her as well," he snarled as he almost dropped her on her head he would have if it hadn't for the fact she flipped her self she wouldn't land on it.  
  
Neferhotep turned to leave having finished with cleaning the blood off her, Iyneferti swept his foot out from under him as he fell she brought her other foot to kick him back upward then toward the wall, have successfully knocked Neferhotep out, Iyneferti set to her unpleasant task of searching him for the key to her chains...  
  
Lara continued down the dark hall with flare and gun in hands she had fallowed some inscriptions on a wall near the entrance of the passageway. They said the key should be in the room to the right at the end of this passage so she continued, but as she came inside the room a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Don't even try it's a fake." Lara wheeled around to see whom it was she could already make an accurate guess but she wanted to make sure as she did her worst fears came into light, it was Bryce standing there with a smug grin plastered to his face.  
  
"So Lara how are you." He said with obvious mock concern. "Bryce what are you doing here?" Lara asked hoping he was that he was just here to give her a ride back Britain.  
  
"Lara, Lara I thought you'd be smarter then that" Bryce had a smug smirk. "I am here for the power of the armor."  
  
Bryce started to draw a gun from his belt. "Well Lady Croft time for you to finally meet your end..."  
  
Dirk wondered down a dark hall wishing he would have at lest asked Lara for a flare, it was a dark as night. the he herd someone running and panting heavily but he couldn't see them so he stayed close to the wall, with his gun at and suddenly.  
  
"Wham!" something slammed into Dirk with force knocking him to the other side of the passage. A muffled cry came from the other side of the pass.  
  
"Oi Matahabata!" Dirk instantly recognized the voice it was Iyneferti. Iyneferti lit a flare just in time enough to see a huge swarm scarabs fly right past there heads Dirk started shooting like a wild man Iyneferti jumped and ducked behind a pillar. After the scarabs were gone Iyneferti got up discovering that she had been hit bye one of Dirks misfires her leg was bleeding not to mention a few other cuts and slashes.  
  
As Iyneferti tried to stand up Dirk made his way down the hall and the floor started rumbling again, it started to open again this time with a pit of scarabs at the bottom Dirk jump it and landed just at the edge Iyneferti jump and ended up hanging from the ledge Dirk turned back and helped her up.  
  
"I though you didn't trust me" she said panting heavily, as she got to her feet.  
  
"I didn't but now I think I'm starting to" Dirk turn and kept walking Iyneferti fallowing close behind. They stepped in to a huge room were the second key glinted on top of a pillar guarded bye a giant moving stone Scorpion, as it turns it began to chase them.  
  
Iyneferti jumped to the side as Dirk jumped to the other and began shooting again Iyneferti drew one of her swords and started hacking at one of its legs.  
  
"Get the key" Dirk shouted Iyneferti jumped again and climb the stone pillar slipping several times on her, she jumped up grabbed the key pulled it out with three swift tugs and jumped down just as the stone guardian fell apart Dirk jumped in and caught Iyneferti and drug her out of the way before the rubble cam crashing down on her.  
  
Helping her keep to her feet Dirk asked, "Did you get it," "yeah" was Iyneferti's breathless reply.  
  
Both Dirk and Iyneferti ran down the next hall and came standing on a ledge over looking none other then Lara croft and a guy both holding out guns and staring at each other.  
  
They had both gotten there just in time to here the man say "you know you can't shoot me lara so just put the gun down and except fate."  
  
Lara looked up to see them both standing their guns out she smirked looked the man in the eye and said,  
  
"No Bryce I can't shoot you, but she looked turning his attention to the ledge, she went on "but I'm sure they can" Bryce look up at them Dirk look at Lara and then down at Bryce who laughed.  
  
"you don't even have the keys so how can you expect to get the armor" at this Iyneferti grinned and reached into her back pocket,  
  
"You mean these keys," she said holding up both the sun and the Scorpion key. Both Lara and Dirk smiled Dirk took his gun and shot Bryce dead with out another word. Lara let two tears run down his eyes she wiped them off and walked over to a case.  
  
"Here's where the armor is stored" she said Iyneferti and Dirk jumped down; Iyneferti took the keys and put them together opening the chest. They gasped as they saw pure gold armor staring back at them...  
  
"Well Ankh seneb in other words farewell" Iyneferti said they were back at the Egypt airport Dirk and Lara were taking their leave they had all had a week long visit to a hospital Iyneferti and Lara still had bandages on them. Dirk had come out almost unscratched the armor was safely tucked away in the planes cargo hold dirk was flying Lara back to Britain since they had killed her company.  
  
"Good bye." Both Dirk and Lara said, waving as they got on the plane. "If your ever back in Egypt give me a call" Iyneferti called.  
  
"Will do" Dirk called.  
  
Dirk had dropped Lara back in Britain and now he was on his way home for a restful weekend.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
